


Whisper

by SpaceDimentio



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: eats your soul, ghost pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceDimentio/pseuds/SpaceDimentio
Summary: Chandelure. The Luring Pokemon. It absorbs a spirit, which it then burns. By waving the flames on its arms, it puts its foes into a hypnotic trance. The spirits burned up in its ominous flame lose their way and wander this world forever. Written in 2011





	Whisper

The flashlight’s beam swung back and forth as the girl looked around. It shined an orangish light on every object that she pointed it at. Everything was covered in cobwebs.  
  
The girl was wearing jean shorts and a light T-shirt. Her long brown hair was tied up into a ponytail. Her red and black sneakers squeaked a little as she walked. She didn’t look any older than eight. Her friends had dared her to come into this old, abandoned house. She was scared but she couldn’t back out now and risk being called a coward.  
  
She continued on, fearfully watching for any sign of movement. She told herself that the worst that could happen was that one of her friends would jump out from somewhere and scare her. Still, the creepy atmosphere and her own imagination were convincing her mind that there was something out there.   
  
Without warning, the flashlight’s light flickered and faded into nonexistence. The girl cried out and sank to the ground in despair. Tears ran down her face as fear took over. She was surrounded by darkness so complete that it felt as if she was dead. She couldn’t see and the silence was suffocating. She collapsed into the fetal position, sobbing.  
  
Just then, a soft light appeared ahead. It gradually grew brighter as it approached. The girl looked up to see a small, candle-like creature. It had a cute smile, short, stubby arms, and one yellow eye. The other eye was covered by a glob of melted wax. A bluish purple flame was burning on its head. The girl was glad for the light. “Are you here to help me?” she asked. It cheerfully declared “Litwick!” The girl stood up and started to follow the adorable little candle. It hopped in front of her, guiding the way. As time passed, she began to feel a little weak and light-headed.  
  
Eventually, they came to a large set of double doors. The candle waited patiently while she pushed them open. A lighted chandelier hung from the ceiling. The girl walked into the empty room. She paused when a hidden instinct triggered confusion. Suddenly, the doors slammed shut behind her. She gasped and her heart started to pound desperately. The chandelier drifted down from the ceiling to float in front of her, and she realized that it wasn’t a chandelier but rather another creature. Its center appeared to be made of durable glass. On the surface were black lines and two lidless, staring, yellow eyes. Two graceful appendages sprouted from a thick point below it. From those came four candleholders spurting fire. A tall, purple flame gushed from its top.  
  
In a deep, eerie voice, it slowly said, “Chandelure…” The candle creature hopped over to the chandelier, its cute smile turned into an evil one. The girl tried to back away but the doors were closed tightly. The chandelier started to wave the four smaller flames around. They seemed to dance with each other. Her body froze and she was unable to look away. Her eyes glazed over as it drew closer. The flames were whispering to her and she no longer felt.  
  
The chandelier grasped her face with two of its candleholders. It forced her to look into its emotionless eyes. Her consciousness faded as a white mist leaked from her mouth. The chandelier absorbed it and its fire flared up. Briefly, an image of the girl’s terrified face appeared inside its glass center. It was soon burned away.  
  
The chandelier let go of the girl. Her eyes were empty and colorless. Her limp body fell to the floor with a soft thump. The candle and the chandelier quietly sank into the shadows of the house.


End file.
